Kitto shiawase ga kimi wo matteru
by eric clutter
Summary: Crossover : Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun/ Yokai ningem bem. It's a Ju/Bem. Bem and his friends lead a sad eternal wandering... why couldn't they have a better life ? Why couldn't they have real happiness ?


**There are slight spoilers about the drama. The narrator of the story is « Ju » (Matsumoto Jun). Only the ones who saw the whole drama can know that. He makes a cameo in the last episode. Since we don't know many things about his character even his name, I picked up « Ju », because call him by his real name wouldn't be credible. ^.^**

_Kitto shiawase ga kimi wo matteru_

Our prince, Kaibutsu-kun, he has his owns manners, for example, he calls me everytime by my first name, « Ju » forgetting to add a honorific. He's still a little childish despite his long trip. Actually, be frank, I find he has remained childish no matter what he went through. The experiment in the human world was useful, obviously. Every member of the monster realm could tell it. Nonetheless, it wasn't enough and besides, nothing will be enough to turn the prince into a perfect prince. I had understood that, and since a long time. However, I didn't have any grief against him. I love to be his servitor. My lord traveled a bit everywhere in the human world. I admire him a lot for that. And progressively with the time, the idea began to form into my mind. I wanted to visit that new world too. It would be so enjoyable to discover new things. At first, I will have to ask an authorisation to the King.

It takes me a while, several weeks to have the courage to see him. Currently, I'm in front of the door of the throne room. I'm nervous, pretty much nervous. But I have no reason to be in such a state. I haven't ever been unpleasant in any way during my whole life to the service of the royal family. I take a deep breath before knocking to the door.

« My lord, may I come in ? »

After a few seconds, the doors open by themselves. I walk until I'm in front of the King. I kneel next to him before speaking.

« My lord, I have a request.

- Yes, I'm listening, Ju.

- I would like to visit the human realm too.

- Oh, I'm surprised to hear that. And may I know why ? »

I raise the head to look at him in the eyes, without shaking.

« I'm curious. I'm longing to discover new things, a new world. The prince had the chance to do that. He went back changed, a new man. Without exaggerating, I don't think I need to change. However, I want to learn. And my discoveries could be useful for the prince or for the monster realm. I would be delighted to be able to visit... »

The king taps his stick on the ground.

« Enough ! »

It's firm, not rough and I don't dare to say a word anymore. I bend the head not to see him. The king laughs nicely and I don't understand why. Is my request so ridiculous ? I don't know what to do so I don't move an inch. Without saying anything, the king tilts and strokes my hair.

« Good boy. You're so young, not as much as my son but young anyway. Kids need to travel since the travels broad the mind. Furthermore, you and your family have always been respectable towards me and my son. Therefore... I can't say no to your request, but before, stand up ! »

I obey right away, very happy.

« Do you want do something before leaving ? Do you want to go alone to the human world ? »

I think a while about the King's words.

« No, my friends and family knew already about my dream and my coming here. Also, I want to do that trip alone. »

The king smiles and moves his stick in circle.

« Fine ! Have a good trip but don't forget you'll have only four month.

- Thank you very much ! »

I make a big bow to thank him, I feel then a strange sensation around me and everything turns black.

Now, my trip can finally begin.

[center]*~*~*~*~* [/center]

« I'm done with my story, so... glad ? Still, I don't think it was very entertaining.

- Don't say that please. »

Bem was sitting on a chair, not very far from Jun who was laying on a bed, his head on the pillow, looking at his lover. He was emotionless, or rather, not quite. Bem was just not used to showing honestly his emotions, that's all. And he didn't know every emotions he could show too. Ju was accustomed to that, and he was able to read through that empty face. It wasn't easy, not everytime.

Ju smiled to him.

« Sorry, I was only realistic.

- Maybe, but your story was very interesting. I wanted to know how you had arrived into that world.

- In that case, are you satisfied ?

- Quite. »

Bem showed a smug. It made the other monster happy.

« Frankly, I don't believe it... even now. Sorry... could you tell me that again... »

Jun got up and sat on the bed, still looking at his lover, both were serious.

« Don't you believe me ?

- It's not that... you know it.

- I can't guess if you don't tell what's wrong.

- Ju... »

Bem stood up and walked toward the exit. He was ready to go out, however, once he was a front of the door, he stayed still. Ju talked often like that with him. It was the only way to help Bem to open more to the others. It was necessary to be a little rough with him sometimes. Of course, Ju loved him, but on top of that all, he wanted his beloved's happiness. Therefore, he had to help him to open more his heart.

« Alright... I'm... I'm scared... we lived so much time in that world, aimlessly, except to help humans in danger. I don't know if I'm ready... to another life... in another world... with other people although they're like me.

- Bem... don't worry, I'll be here, I'll always be here. »

Ju was now standing behind the other monster.

« You say everytime all these things... It's so easy to believe them. It's pretty frightening.

- Well, you're right about that. Just think of that as a chance to have a new life. And don't forget one thing, since you and your friends are particular, the King will be nice with you. After a while, if you feel uneasy to live in the Kaibutsu world, you will be free to leave. However, after that, you won't have any other chance to live there again. »

Bem sighed. Everything seemed perfect, too perfect. But Bero and Bera had already accepted. He couldn't force them to rest in the human world just because he was hesitating. Moreover, he couldn't imagine a life alone on the run in the human world. It would be hell. Ju was really a ray of hope, not just because of his proposition for them to live in the monsters kingdom, but mainly for him. After Berra and Bem, he had discovered that strange feeling called love.

« Bem... »

Ju touched his arm lightly.

« May I ? »

As an answer, Bem took his hat and threw him in the room. He also unknotted his hair, dropping them until his neck.

« So beautiful. »

Ju took his hand and led him in the shower. It was always like that. Bem let him acting, but he was fine with that. He wasn't used to be demonstrative. Along their way, Ju took off his clothes, and Bem did the same thing mechanically. In fact, he was breathing loudly. He didn't know many things about emotions, or stuff to do with someone with who you have taken a deep shine.

Ju had learnt him these things over and over and it was... pretty enjoyable. However, he never knew how to behave properly not to disappoint him, his... lover. Ju didn't seem to be bothered at all by his lack in that ground. He just told him one thing he couldn't forget : « Behave according to emotions you feel because you have some, even though you don't know them. ». Currently, he felt he needed him, he needed the body's warm of Ju.

They were both naked in the booth shower. They were quickly dripping with water while kissing. By coming into this world, Ju didn't expect to fall in love. He never had someone so precious to him, it was truly delightful. He was eating his mouth while pressing their body together. Bem's body wasn't hot, same as him since they were monsters, nevertheless, it wasn't disturbing. The heat of the water, their bodies stuck, it was enough. Ju broke the kiss and as always, stroked slightly the grey who was in front of him. He had never seen such beautiful hair in his whole life as a monster. He smelt their scent a few seconds.

« Why do you always do that ?

- Well... because it's nice.

- … I see. »

Ju smiled before attacking his neck. He nibbled him several times and licked him from up to down. Bem reacted in a very shy way, he was moaning, but with a very low voice. During their first time together, Ju had discovered he didn't know how to express properly in that way too. In fact, Bem didn't know many things. However, since Bem himself didn't know himself what he didn't know, Ju made discoveries after discoveries and it made him very happy. He tried to learn him how to let his voice go high, not keeping it down, but the lacks aren't so easy to correct. Sometimes, Bem just acted as his mind said him to act. Kissing him again, Ju whispered him some words.

« Don't retain your voice, I beg you, you have such a wonderful voice. I want to hear you moan when I touch you.

- Ah, I'm sorry. »

Bem seemed to think he had ruined the mood. Ju didn't want him to get him wrong.

« Don't be sweetheart, you have no reason. I'm here to learn you what you don't know. I love you. »

They didn't move. The water was still flowing. They were soaked, the water falling along their hair and their bodies. Bem did the first step, he stroked the cheek of the other monster with his fingertips before telling him something in an almost desperate voice.

« I love you too. »

Nothing could make Ju happier than that. A deep and lustful look in the eyes, he kissed nicely his lover during a while without moving. Once he stepped aside, he grabbed their both cocks in his hands, then he rubbed them. Bem didn't dare to look at Ju in the eyes, actually, he was looking downside. With the moves of hands of his lover, he felt his dick against his. He could feel his yearning for him. After all, he was also in the same state. Ju had learnt to him it showed how much he loved him. Littles moans escaped from Ju's mouth. When Bem looked at his gaze, he was completly lost into it. The other monster was blushing, his expression remained lustful, so much lustful. He didn't understand why, but he didn't want to lose that, he wanted to keep it forever. He grabbed Ju's dick while his hand remained on his. Seeing that movement, Ju wheezed hoarsely.

« Your hand... is... your hand is good, Ju.

- Yours... too. »

Bem came closer and leaned his head on one of the shoulders of the other monster. None of them stopped their mutual rub. This time, Ju'ears could be satisfied. Bem let his voice go higher and higher for the biggest pleasure of his lover.

« Damn it. »

Ju whispered that word to himself. If he hadn't at least a bit of self-control, he could fuck him senseless right now. Furthemore, being both monsters it wouldn't be a problem for any of them. He could screw him the whole night he would be still longing for him.

Still, he had almost lost Bem once... but it was past. Now, he was craving to eat literally the body who was moving on his.

« Stop, Bem. »

He obeyed right away. The first time he said that to him after he tried to do something to please him, he thought he wasn't enough good to continue. It made Ju laugh and he had quickly reassured him telling it was fucking perfect. However, he didn't want to come for now. The climax for him was only when he was connected to his beloved monster. Nonetheless, he won't shag him for the moment, he reserved him another thing.

« Turn to the wall. »

Once Bem had his face against the wall, Ju embraced him with one arm and began to rub his member against his cheeks. He wanted to show him how much he desired him, his body, his spirit... his heart, basically, everything. Since they were going to live together in his world, he will have eternity to prove him that over and over.

« I love you, I love you so much. Tell me, tell me you'll leave with me ! Bem... I love you so much. »

He didn't want to seem sappy. It was only the truth. Bem didn't answer right away, instead, he bent his body in the back, falling lighly in the arms of his lover, who crossed them around his waist.

Snuggling together, the feeling of his shaft still on his cheeks, Ju was moving it slower.

« How can I leave you alone ? I... I, I... »

He wasn't able to tell another thing since Ju threw himself on his lips. The kiss was rough, as if he gave everything he had in it. Now, both of them breathed in a husky voice, along with the kiss and also after breaking it. They didn't act lovey-dovey, it was just heartfelt words. The moans of the two men mixed with the water of the shower made a strange mix.

Bem was feeling so much fine in these arms on his body. He let himself overwhelmed by this enjoyable feeling. He didn't want to go back to his previous life of eternal wandering. He couldn't bear it. However, to change drastically his way of life was an important decision. He had finally really accepted but he couldn't help to question himself sometimes. But, who was it to prevent Bero, Bera and also himself to access to what they were searching for since forever ?

Ju felt his lover respond him by fondling shyly his body with some moves of hand. He smiled and moved his hands on his torso. He yearned so much for him it was almost painful, but in a good way.

He felt Bem's heartbeat against his hand. He took his hand and put it on his chest in order he feels also his throbs. He felt the breath of his beloved monster on his face when he murmured his name after turning briefly his head to look at him. He could come just by seeing that look which was as lustful as his. Bem was craving for more, same as him, it was obvious. The mere rubs on his cheeks weren't enought anymore. However, Bem didn't know how to say it since he wasn't familiar with these things.

Ju turned his lover to have him in front of him and stucked his forehead on his. They knew each other for quite a while but even now Ju saw his beloved monster in the same way as during their first meeting, a few months ago...

« Me neither, my first impression of you hasn't changed even today. »

Bem saw his lover smiling, it was odd but he was often able to read his mind. It was so since their first meeting. Bem kissed him then stroked his cheek.

« I haven't forgotten anything of that day. »

_POV Bem_

As usual, Bem, Bero and Bere were on a trip. They were accustomed to that kind of life since their birth. They couldn't become humans so they were condemned to an eternal wandering. When they were seen in their monster form, they had to leave, it was always like that, over and over... Bem showed anything on his face but was thinking everytime. Sometimes, he went alone to a place to think, to visit, to question himself, for many things in fact.

The night where they met, Bem was walking aimlessly along the street. And after a while, they saw each other. When their gaze met, they knew instantly the other one was a monster. However, they didn't move to each other, they continued to walk. Bem was sure the other monster wasn't dangerous, he felt it. But another monster existed, they weren't alone anymore. He wanted to understand why and how. After a while, he knew the other monster was following him. Once they were in a park, Bem sat a on a bench, after a moment, the other guy imitated him.

_Setsunasa ga ari no you ni chikuchiku mune wo sasu yoi no machi._

_A painful sadness prickes my heart in this dark night. _

Bem was hesitating. It was so strange to see another monster on the earth. Who was he ? Where did he come from ? How did he get here ? And mainly... was he in the same case as them... or not ? His new companion broke the silence.

« What's your name ?

- … Bem. And you ?

- Ju. So, Bem, I haven't ever seen you in my world. Where do you come from ?

- You... where do you come from ?

- Sorry, but I asked first. »

_Tsuyogari na egao dake ga tabidatsu boku no se wo sasaete kureteru._

_Only the smile you offer me while trying to be strong allows me to go on._

« I'm not used to talk about me.

- There's a first time for everything. »

Bem smiled shyly, he was pretty embarrassed by the straightforwardness of his friend.

« I come from nowhere, someone created me and my friends.

- You don't live alone ?

- No, there are just the three of us, Bero, a child, and Bera, a woman. Now, could you tell me more things about you... please.

- No problem. I come from another world, the monster world.

- Really ?! »

_Omoi wa bukiyou ni dokomademo massugu de._

_My feelings were awkward to the bitter end. _

Lots ideas quickly crossed Bem's mind but he didn't know what to ask first.

« I could tell you many other things later if you want. »

Ju had added that sentence, noticing his interested look and so afterwards, they met many times.

_Yawaraka na kimi no kokoro wa, mabushii hodo sumikitte ita._

_Your gentle heart was so quiet it was dazzling. _

They learnt to know each other. Each of them talked about his own life, his own world. Bem should have asked him right away about the way whose him and his two friends could go to that world with him. He knew it. Even Bera told him to ask him quickly, after discovering his existence. Yet, the words didn't want to get out from his mouth even though they could talk together for hours. It was a strange feeling. Normally, he felt only that with Natsume-san and his family and his friends.

_Kitto shiawase ga kimi wo matteru tamerau koto naku te wo nobasunda._

_There's happiness waiting for you, so don't be scared and stretch your hands. _

Weeks passed. Bem and Ju were still continuing their little meeting. They talked about everything and anything. Sometimes it was with Bero and Bera. They had liked him pretty easily, even Bera had found him nice. Later, during another one of their meeting, he had finally talked very frankly. He wanted to get rid of this burden he dragged with him for so much time. He didn't hide himself under his stoic face anymore.

« We don't deserve a happy life. It's not for us.

- Rubbish, why wouldn't you deserve it ? I'm just like you and right now I can tell you, I'm the happiest man in the world. »

_Toozakaru boku wo wasuretemo ii mirai dake wo mite arukidasunda._

_You can forget me while I'm disappearing far away, keep your eyes fixed on the future and walk on._

As promised to the King, the four months passed, he had to leave the human world. He didn't come to what was supposed to be their last meeting. He left Bem without telling him he had to go back to his world, he felt a bit lost but he knew what he had to do once he will be in front of the King.

« Hello Ju. Did you have a good trip ?

- Quite your majesty. Mmmm... excuse me but... I have a request.

- What is it ?

- My lord, I would like to bring back some people with me to the monster world. Someone created them and since the day of their birth, they led a pretty unfortunate life hoping...

- Cut it out ! »

Scared by the king's tone, Ju didn't speak more.

« We can't accept unknown people in our world. It could be dangerous.

- In that case...

- In that case ? What ? You would stay with him ? You can if you want except it would have a price. If you want to stay longer in the human world, you won't be able to come back in the kaibutsu world anymore. »

_I love you, hitori ja nai, bokura wa tsunagatte iru._

_I love you, you're not alone, we're always connected. _

Ju was bewildered. He had a stair in front of him. Either he came back to his world to meet again his family and friends but didn't see Bem anymore, either he gave up all of his previous life to see Bem again. A tremendous choice with heavy consequences.

_Kitto shiawase ga kimi wo matteru tamerau koto naku te wo nobasunda._

_There's happiness waiting for you, so don't be scared and reach out your hands._

« I... I... I made up my mind.

- And so ?

- I don't want to leave Bem alone, nor now, nor never. I love him. »

It was as simple as that. He didn't realize it before whereas it was obvious.

« Good answer !

- I beg your pardon ?! »

_Toozakaru boku wo wasuretemo ii mirai dake wo mite arukidasunda._

_You can forget me while I'm disappearing far away, keep your eyes fixed on the future and walk on._

« It was a test. I wanted to be sure of the sincerity of your feelings. I couldn't accept him if you weren't serious about him. It will be difficult for him and his friends to live here, and now I'm certain you will be helpful to them.

- Uh... ohhhh... woah... well, thank you very much. »

He made a big bow to the King, very glad and moved by his gentleness.

« You can go to see him again. Don't worry, you could come back here again when you feel ready.

- Thanks again. »

_Matataki hajimeta ikusen no hoshi sono shita de bokura wa tomo ni ikiteru._

_We're both living together under the same thousand sparkling stars. _

Once he was back to the human world, he headed to the customary place of their meeting, the park. It was the dead of night, with a starry sky, there was no reason for Bem to still be here at this hour, and yet...

« What are you doing here ?

- I was waiting for you... as always.

- For so long ? Moreover, it's raining you know.

- I'm used to the rain and the weather, it is pretty tonight. »

_Chiisana hitomi no mukou ni..._

_Where I'm going, your eyes won't see me... _

Ju joined him on the bench. None of them knew what to say but they were glad to see each other again.

« I'm happy you're back.

- I came back for you. »

It was quite awkward for Bem, how was he supposed to react ?

_Kakikesarete iku kimi no koe..._

_I can't hear your voice anymore... _

« Thank you.

- You don't deserve it, Bem... that kind of unfortunate life. I can offer you a better one. »

Ju was searching for his words, it was odd to see him looking embarrassed since it was mainly Bem who acted like that most of time.

« Would you live... »

He took a deep breath before telling properly his sentence.

« Would you want to leave your life of wandering to live with me, in my world ? »

He was looking on the left and on the right, confused.

« Of course... Bero and Bera can come with us. »

Bem approached slowly his face to his and kissed him for the first time. Ju thought he was losing his marbles. In fact, he waited so long for something like that to happen. He hadn't ever dared to try something before. Bem let Ju lead everything since he wasn't accustomed to that. The kiss became deep and nobody wanted to break it. He could have lasted a long time but progressively, a simple contact of lips wasn't enough anymore. Ju slid his hands under his clothes and grabbed his butt to stick his body tighter against his so that to deepen the kiss. Between some kisses, they spoke.

« I would like to do more than kissing.

- I don't understand.

- Oh, excuse me. I forgot you are not familiar with certain things.

- If... if it's you, I don't mind to learn these « certain things ».

From that time, their relationship wasn't the same anymore though both of them didn't seem to be bothered at all by that fact. They continued to meet again several times during a few weeks.

Sometimes, they didn't do anything except speaking, other times, they touched each other a little, they kissed, or even slept together again. Bem wasn't sure mates existed for monsters, but he found that the bond between and Ju was pretty similar to that. And when he talked to Ju about that, he said he thought the same thing.

_End POV Bem_

They were now on the bed. Bem was laying on it while Ju was touching his arms. He loved the kind of scales he had. It was very attractive. He couldn't understand how human could find that ugly. He kissed his torso everywhere, licked with pleasure his skin. He went around his body, stroked his hair and nipped his nipples. When he pressed his lips on his face, Bem bit his big ear.

« Ammmmmhh... Brat !

- Still, you like that.

- Yes, that's right. »

Both of them smirked happily.

« Do that again. I love when you're eager. »

They snuggled against each other and mixed their bodies together. Again, they were connected in that night, the last one they passed in the human world.

[center]*~*~*~*~* [/center]

In the kaibutsu world, the King was smiling kindly looking at Ju. Jijiya, next to him, smiled too.

« Why did you give him four months ? »

The king smiled and laughed loudly.

« My son and his friends, they were four, Bem and his friends, with Ju, they are four too. I found the idea funny, that's why, I gave him four month.

- And so, it's a happy ending, right ?

- Don't be stupid ! The real challenge will begin when they return. His lover and his friends will need to adapt to a new world, new living conditions... but mainly, they will have to be acknowledged by the people of our kingdom. All of these things won't be easy... not easy at all. If he truly loves him, and I'm sure it's the case, Ju will help him and his friends to the bitter end.

- You're right.

- Ju deserves his happiness, his lover too. He led such a sad life all these centuries. He probably thought that him and his two friends would led that kind of life forever. I wanted to help that lad. And the longing of Ju to travel into that world... it was really fate. I understood right away that he was the perfect person for Bem. Now, they're happy together. That young boy has learnt something thanks to Ju.

- What is it, my lord ?

- There's always happiness waiting for you. »


End file.
